1970 in film
The year 1970 in film involved some significant events. __TOC__ Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1970 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events * January 9 - Larry Fine, the second member of The Three Stooges, suffers a massive stroke, effectively ending his career. * February 11 - The Magic Christian, starring Peter Sellers and Ringo Starr, premieres in New York City. The film's soundtrack album, including Badfinger's "Come and Get It" (written and produced by Paul McCartney), is released on Apple Records. * March 12 - Film debut of Ornella Muti in La moglie più bella (The Most Beautiful Wife) 3 days after her 15th birthday.IMDB * March 17 - The controversial film The Boys in the Band, directed by William Friedkin and based on Mart Crowley's hit off-Broadway play, opens in theaters. *October 24 - Joan Crawford's final film, the low-budget horror picture Trog, opens in theaters. * The IMAX motion picture projection system premieres at the Fuji Pavilion, at Expo '70 in Osaka, Japan. * In Culver City, California, MGM begins selling off its studio back lot property and movie props. Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Patton - 20th Century Fox :Best Director: Darryl F. Zanuck accepting on behalf of Franklin J. Schaffner - Patton :Best Actor: Darryl F. Zanuck accepting on behalf of George C. Scott - Patton (declined) :Best Actress: Anne Francis accepting on behalf of Glenda Jackson - Women in Love :Best Supporting Actor: Juliet Mills accepting on behalf of John Mills - Ryan's Daughter :Best Supporting Actress: Angela Lansbury accepting on behalf of Helen Hayes - Airport :Best Foreign Language Film: Investigation of a Citizen Above Suspicion (Indagine su un cittadino al di sopra di ogni sospetto), directed by Elio Petri, Italy Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Love Story :Best Actor: George C. Scott – Patton :Best Actress: Ali MacGraw – Love Story :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: MASH :Best Actor: Albert Finney – Scrooge :Best Actress: Carrie Snodgress – Diary of a Mad Housewife :Other :Best Director: Arthur Hiller, Love Story Cannes Film Festival (Palme d'Or): :MASH, directed by Robert Altman, United States Notable films released in 1970 Christmas films released in 1970 #Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town #Scrooge #The Railway Children Short film series * The Ant and the Aardvark (1969–71) * Roland and Rattfink (1968–71) * Tijuana Toads (1969–72) * Woody Woodpecker (1941–49, 1951–72) * Chilly Willy (1955–72) * The Beary Family (1962–72) Births * January 29 - Heather Graham, American actress * January 31 - Minnie Driver, English actress * February 3 - Warwick Davis, English actor * February 14 - Simon Pegg, English actor * March 7 - Rachel Weisz, English actress * March 18 - Queen Latifah, American actress and rapper * March 20 - Linda Larkin, American cinema and television actress (Aladdin) * March 28 - Vince Vaughn, American actor, writer and producer * April 20 - Shemar Moore, American actor * April 25 - Jason Lee, American actor, comedian and professional skateborder * April 29 - Uma Thurman, American actress * May 4 - Will Arnett, Canadian actor * May 9 - Helen Hill, American animator * May 12 - Samantha Mathis, American actress * May 18 - Tina Fey - American comedian * May 22 - Naomi Campbell, English model and actress * May 25 - Octavia Spencer, American actress * May 26 - John Hamburg, American writer and director * May 27 - Joseph Fiennes, English actor * May 28 - Glenn Quinn, Irish actor (d. 2002) * June 26 **Sean Hayes, American actor and comedian **Chris O'Donnell, American actor * July 14 - Mike McFarland, American voice actor * July 16 - Apichatpong Weerasethakul, Thai film director * July 30 - Christopher Nolan, English-American film director, producer and writer * August 5 - James Gunn, American film director, producer and writer * August 6 - M. Night Shyamalan, Indian-American film director, writer, producer and actor * August 15 **Anthony Anderson, American actor **Maddie Corman, American actress * August 18 - Malcolm-Jamal Warner, actor * August 23 **Jay Mohr, American actor, comedian **River Phoenix, American actor (died 1993) * August 24 - Jonathan Ward, American actor * August 26 - Melissa McCarthy, American actress, comedian and film producer * September 4 - Ione Skye, British-born American actress * September 29 - Emily Lloyd, English actress * September 30 - Tony Hale, American actor * October 2 - Kelly Ripa, American actress and television host * October 8 - Matt Damon, American actor * October 12 - Kirk Cameron, American actor * October 24 - Raul Esparza, American actor * October 30 - Nia Long, American actress * November 6 - Ethan Hawke, American actor * December 12 - Jennifer Connelly, American actress * December 17 - Sean Patrick Thomas, American actor Deaths * January 23 - Nell Shipman, 77, Canadian actress, writer, producer, The Girl from God's Country * January 25 - Eiji Tsuburaya, 68, Japanese film director and special effects designer, Godzilla, Godzilla, King of the Monsters! * January 27 - Rocco D'Assunta, 65, Italian actor, comedian and playwright * February 6 - Roscoe Karns, 76, American actor, It Happened One Night, Alibi Ike * February 19 - Jules Munshin, 54, American actor, On the Town, Take Me Out to the Ball Game * February 24 - Conrad Nagel, 72, American actor, All That Heaven Allows, The Divorcee * March 6 - William Hopper, 55, American actor, Rebel without a Cause, Track of the Cat * March 23 - Del Lord, 75, Canadian pioneer Hollywood director, A Plumbing We Will Go, All the World's a Stooge * April 11 - Cathy O'Donnell, 46, American actress, Ben-Hur, The Best Years of Our Lives * April 25 - Anita Louise, 55, American actress, The Little Princess, The Story of Louis Pasteur * April 26 - Gypsy Rose Lee, 59, American burlesque performer, actress, author, Screaming Mimi, Belle of the Yukon * April 28 - Ed Begley, 69, American actor, 12 Angry Men, Hang 'Em High * April 30 - Inger Stevens, 35, Swedish actress, Hang 'Em High, A Guide for the Married Man * May 10 - Mari Blanchard, 43, American actress, Destry, She-Devil * May 14 - Billie Burke, 85, American actress, The Wizard of Oz, Father's Little Dividend * June 4 - Sonny Tufts, 58, American actor, The Virginian, Government Girl * July 6 - Marjorie Rambeau, 80, American actress, A Man Called Peter, Tobacco Road * July 9 - Sigrid Holmquist, 71, Swedish actress, Just Around the Corner, Meddling Women * July 14 - Preston Foster, 69, American actor, The Informer, I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang * July 22 - Fritz Kortner, 78, German director, Pandora's Box, The Razor's Edge * July 24 - Frank Silvera, 55, Jamaican actor, Viva Zapata!, Hombre * August 1 - Frances Farmer, 56, American actress, Come and Get It, The Toast of New York * September 3 - Vasil Gendov, 78, Bulgarian film director, actor and acreenwriter, Bulgaran is Gallant * September 11 - Chester Morris, 69, American actor, Meet Boston Blackie, Five Came Back * September 18 - Jimi Hendrix, 27, American musician, Almost Famous, Wayne's World * September 29 - Edward Everett Horton, 84, American actor, Arsenic and Old Lace, Top Hat * October 4 - Janis Joplin, 27, American singer, Watchmen, Three Kings * October 10 - Grethe Weiser, 67, German actress * October 17 - Vola Vale, 73, American actress, The Phantom of the Opera * December 12 - George Terwilliger, 88, American director and screenwriter, The Fatal Hour, Bride's Play * December 23 - Charles Ruggles, 84, American actor, Bringing Up Baby, The Parent Trap * December 30 - Lenore Ulric, 78, American actress, Notorious, Camille Film debuts *Linda Blair - The Way We Live Now *Danny DeVito - Dreams of Glass *Robert Downey, Jr. - Pound *Shelley Duvall - Brewster McCloud *Jeffrey Jones - The Revolutionary *Tommy Lee Jones - Love Story *Diane Keaton - Lovers and Other Strangers *Frank Langella - Diary of a Mad Housewife *Anne Meara - The Out-of-Towners *Stephen Rea - Cry of the Banshee *Susan Sarandon - Joe *Tom Selleck - Myra Breckinridge *Sissy Spacek - Trash *Paul Sorvino - Where's Poppa? *Sylvester Stallone - The Party at Kitty and Stud's *Ornella Muti - The Most Beautiful Wife *Michael Keaton - [[Rabbit Test (film)|''Rabbit Test (film)]]"'' References Category:Years in film Category:1970 in film